Nightwing Changes
by Mimick
Summary: The first arc of my JLU 2001 collected here for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

_Nightwing #16 "Into the fray" Voices Part 1_

_ By Mick Edwards_

Newman Park, mid-afternoon, four months after Blockbuster's fall;

The citizens of Bludhaven were gathered to hear Mayor Soames speech. Among them was officer Richard Grayson who was apart of the security detail.

Soames stood up to the podium; his eyes making out all of the people that expected him to bring change to the city. Behind him sat the newly appointed Police Chief Scott Hudson and Deputy Police Chief Zack Garibaldi. Pressing for silence, Soames began to address the crowd.

"Good people of Bludhaven," said Soames. "It has been four months since the fall of the corruption that had rotten the core of our city."

"Since then. We have began to rebuild, and worked on repairing our image. But, it has been a hard road. Joining me today is Captain Amy Rohrbach, Chief Scott Hudson, and Deputy Chief Zack Garibaldi. Who share the same commitments as I do to make sure that Bludhaven is a safer place. From vigilantes, and criminals alike. Starting today, I have begun the process of putting into city law; a bill that bans vigilantes from our fair town and strengthens our police departments war on crime!"

A chorus of cheers rang out, and Mayor Soames motioned for Chief Hudson to come to the podium. After shaking hands, Soames took his seat, and Chief Hudson got out his reading glasses.

"Thank you, Mayor Soames, and the people of Bludhaven. Right now, I would like to speak on this new bill. Because of prior problems with vigilantes and metahumans; we have been given the ability to put in affect our own special crimes unit. Unlike Metropolis and to a lesser extent Gotham. We don't condone the interference of metahumans, or vigilantes."

Chief Hudson changed papers and gestured for Captain Rohrbach to come up. "Captain Rohrbach will be leading the special crimes unit; under myself, and Deputy Chief Zack Garibaldi. Please listen in as she shares a few words.""

"Hello, and good afternoon. Under this new directive, I have been authorized to place the vigilante known as Nightwing on notice," she said. "Wherever you are, wherever your hiding, Nightwing. You are now a fugitive as long as you practice vigilantism in our fair city."

---

Dick tapped his pencil against his leg. His eyes locked on Captain Rohrbach, as she walked by and entered her office.

He set the pencil down, and went to her office; shutting the door behind him.

"Can you help you officer Grayson?" asked Rohrbach.

"I was wondering who you have in mind for this task force," he said.

"Sorry, Dick, I can't let you in."

"Why?"

"I've got no available spots."

"You already picked out your team?"

"I did."

"I see," he said. "I'll...see you around."

She nodded, and gave him a brief glance as he left.

---

Soames grabbed his pack of marbolo lights, and fished out a cigarette. His guest waved the smoke away.

"Listen old man," he said. "I don't know what you think you can provide me, but I already have all I could want."

"Do you?" asked the old man. "I'm sure there is more that you desire."

"Don't mess with me you, old cad. I manipulated Desmond, so, I know all the tricks."

"I come offering a favor in exchange for one, and you spit in my face," said the old man. "You will pay Mr. Soames."

"_GET OUT!_"

The old man stood up leaving a card with Japanese calligraphy on Soames desk.

---

Dick entered his apartment, and sat his jacket on the bed. On the computer, Oracle's digitized face appeared.

"Hello, man wonder," she said.

"Hey Oracle."

"I was talking with Huntress, and she said Bludhaven is outlawing vigilantes."

"She's still in the city?"

"No, she just moved back to Gotham."

"You heard right," he said. "They expect me to leave the city limits or expect to be brought in."

"I know you too will," she said," you won't leave."

"You'd be right."

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"I'm going to remain with the BPD; that way I can keep ahead of their special crimes unit."

"Be careful," she said. "And remember; you are not alone."

Dick smiled, as he affixed his domino mask to his face.

---

Captain Rohrbach shifted through her folders, and checked the inventory for the new equipment for the department. The phone rang, and she picked it up hearing a wheezy voice on the other end.

"Yes," she said.

"Come to Eastwood Estates, alone."

She set down the phone, and took her leave.

---

Fonda Fields, a slum on the south side of the Haven. Several out of work plants stood as statues of a time long forgotten. In one of the plants, Soames guest sat Indian style before several dozen asian men and women. He pointed at a blind girl and a gauntly man to come forward. As if sensing the old man's intent, the girl came forward, and bowed.

"Begin," he said.

The gauntly man struck first; his fist hitting the blind girl's jaw. She brought her foot up hitting him in the nether regions, and then snap kicked him the face. He responded with a hook kick, that made her head snap back. She smacked him in the face with the top of her foot, and then the jaw with her heel.

He drive his knee into her face; breaking her nose, and brought his forearm down on her back. She wiped the blood away, a thin smile crossing her lips.

"Honorable death," she said.

"Honorable death," he said.

They charged each other, and she leaped up; wrapping her legs around his neck, and completed a full flip that brought his head down on the floor breaking his neck. The old man took a sip of the herbal tea brought to him, and then eyed the winner.

"You have excelled despite your handicap," he said. "I am pleased."

"Thank you, sensei."

The sensei looked to his other students, and pointed to her.

"She is the example you all must strive for. The ruthlessness and cunning of a hungry wolf."

The students lowered their heads, and the blind girl sat back down.

---

Nightwing leaped from roof top to roof top; his eyes and ears trained on his surroundings. He performed a somersault down onto Gibson street to visit the Back Room about a rumor.

Smoke wafted in the air, several of the low lives looked Nightwing straight in the face; a dark grin on their mugs.

"Don't you know you are illegal in this town?" said Corle.

"Listen, Corle. I don't care about the new law," he said. "Right now, I am here about a rumor."

"Well, I don't have to answer to you," said Corle. "Take him outside, boys."

Nightwing flipped backwards onto a table behind him; his feet connecting with the jaw of a patron with a gun. He dodged a thrown bottle, and tossed a nightarang that knocked Corle silly. Two bikers came at him; he dropped to his back, with his feet pulled back, and launched them forward into their sternums.

Four more encircled him, and he smacked them with quick, brutal strikes from his escrima sticks. By the time Corle rose from the floor, Nightwing had knocked out every patron in the bar.

"You feel like talking now?" he asked.

"S-sure," said Corle. "Whatever you wanna know."

"I've heard a new presence approached Soames," he said. "Who was it?"

"I dunno man," said Corle. "I swear."

Nightwing drove his fist into the wall next to Corle's head. "Then find me some one who does!"

Corle nodded.

The sounds of sirens drew near, and Nightwing made his retreat.

---

Giuseppe sat in room with no furnishings besides the seats provided. Next to him sat Tod and Tad Trigger, and they wore the same fine clothing that Giuseppe wore. On the other end sat Special Agent Cisco Blane and Mayor Soames.

"Blockbuster is gone, Chief Redhorn is but a memory, and I am mayor. What could be better?"

"I can think of a few things," said Blane.

"Like what?"

"We have developed a new drug at the agency; and we want to use Bludhaven as a testing ground."

"I gotcha, with policies here; our pest problem couldn't bother you."

"Right, whereas Gotham or Metropolis..."

"I want in," said Soames.

"I expected that," said Blane. "But, I had hoped you had changed your ways."

"Cut the crap," said Soames. "And make me an offer."

Blane got up and went to the desk near Tad Trigger, and opened a large metal suitcase. Inside was a syringe.

"Is that your new drug?" asked Soames.

"It is," said Blane, "how about testing it?"

"Oh no," said Soames.

"Tod, Tad."

The Trigger Twins grabbed Soames and held him, while Blane administered the shot. It took a few moments, but Soames started to feel the effects. His eyes were dilated, and his body became lax.

"He won't be any trouble," said Blane. "In fact, he will do anything for us now."

Giuseppe crossed his legs, and turned away from the display before him. A card with Japanese calligraphy on it rested in his closed hand.

---

Nightwing ran as fast he could; the whipping of a police chopper could be heard overhead with its search light scanning the roof tops below. He fired a jump line and swung across to his apartment where he saw Bridget watching television in his room. He bit his lip and leaped away from the window. Not aware of the glance she had cast of him before he left.

---

Sensei held a red and blue suit in his hands, as they stood together for the crowning of new member of their order. The blind girl bowed before him, and accepted the suit; allowing no emotion to be present for this honor.

"You have done more then any other," he said. "From here on in, you shall be known as Kasumi; the whisper of death."

"I accept this honor," she said.

"Go now," he said, "and make your brothers and sisters proud."

The entire clan chanted a Japanese song of blessing as she left.

---

Captain Rohrbach arrived at Eastwood Estates with her fire arm left in the glove box of her squad car. She quickly found Mrs. Desmond, Roland's mother in her room with a oxygen mask on her face.

"You came," she said.

"I did," said Rohrbach.

"That's good," she said. "Did you place the officers I told you to."

"Yes," said Rohrbach.

"Don't worry, Captain," she said, "nothing will come to harm you, or your children ever again."

Captain Rohrbach lowered her head.

_NEXT ISSUE: Time to kill (Voices Part 2)_

_----_

_**NEVERMORE:**_

_It's been close to three long years I believe since I have written anything for JLU 2001. It was a hard decision for me to leave, but as I told Curt (the EIC), and Jae. It was in the best interests of the site. At the time, some, or most of you know I had a long feud with Dino Pollard sparked by personal problems I had at home, and with an unrelated fan-fiction group. Combined with creative differences, and differences in personal life style choices. It was stupid, it was ugly, and it damaged the community, myself, and our readers most of all. While I don't agree most of the time with everyone's personal and creative opinions, I was raised to respect them as they would respect me. And, I haven't done that. But, now hopefully all of that mess is behind us. _

_Now, onto the thrust of this column. I have always been a Dick Grayson fan, and you will find I hate, despise, and loath the Devin Grayson run. Along with all the runs following it. I felt Chuck Dixon created a thriving atmosphere for Dick that set him apart from Batman. Thankfully JLU is not burdened by DC editorial edict, which most of the time is inane. _

_From here on in I will be writing Nightwing the way I view him, and that is his own man. Not Batman junior, or Batman-lite. Which means I will be fazing out the nightarangs next issue, and he will go back to the bat shaped shurikens called wing dings. As for his darkening under Dino's run, you will have to stay tuned to see whether Dick's views of morality have completely changed or not._

_I want to thank Dino for giving me another chance, and I know after so many false starts on previous chances; that he had given up on me. But, a part of me believes that this time it's genuine. Because I know not only will I get another chance, but my best friend, Curt, will be hurt by any bad decisions I make. And besides, my mother and father taught me better then I have been acting online, and it's time I start acting like it. I disrespect them by acting like a fool._

_I hope you join me as I continue from where Dino left off, and here's hoping for a successful run by me._

_-Mick_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nightwing #17 "Time To Kill" Voices Part 2_

_ By Mick Edwards_

Nightwing leaped from the awning of a nearby deli, and landed on top of a squad car. The two officers started to get out, but he had already fired his jump line, and proceeded to swing away. The police chopper was closing in, and he could hear the voices in his head telling him to give in. But, one thing he would never do is surrender. Despite the police presence, which focused on capturing him. He maintained a good lead, but he knew his luck wouldn't last forever. He needed a place to crash.

After dropping down on an abandoned building, he secluded himself inside, and made contact with Oracle.

_Oracle online._

"Oracle," said Nightwing.

_Nightwing, what's wrong? You sound out of breath._

"I need you to tap into the dispatch computers," he said, "I need to know how many officers they have after me."

_I can do that, but I have to know; are you hurt._

"Just my pride."

_Very funny man wonder. This is serious._

"You don't have to tell me twice..."

Nightwing leaned against a wall while he waited for Oracle's response. He saw a rat scurry by, and drew a wing ding from his glove. He was all out of nightarangs, and given his current relationship with Batman. He wasn't going to bother asking for any more.

_Nightwing, are you there?_

"Yes," he said, "Go ahead."

_They have half the police force after you, and that's not even the bad news. I was looking around the local networks over there, and I found a bounty on your head. Someone wants you dead._

Nightwing wiped back his sweat ridden bangs, and looked around.

"I certainly earned my stay in hell, eh?"

_There must be something I can do. Let me call some friends. Perhaps Dinah, Roy, and a few others._

"No!" he said, "I don't want to bring them in here when I can handle it _myself_."

_At least let me contact Batman, and appraise him of your situation._

"Are you starting to lose confidence in me, Oracle?" he asked, "you know I can handle this."

_....No, I just worry about you. It seems like Bludhaven is only getting superficially better._

"I expected that from Soames," he said, "I have to go Oracle. Too much time on this line, and they could trace my position."

_Let me know if you need anything, Nightwing._

"I will."

He walked towards the end of the hallway where a wino lie on the floor smelling of alcohol, urine, and feces. Nightwing held his nose, as he walked by, and found himself a spot to completely recuperate.

_--- _

Bridget fidgeted about Dick's apartment because she saw him at the window last night, but he fled to protect her from housing a wanted fugitive. She bit her lip, wondering what she should do, when the computer behind her came online.

She walked over to it, and saw the computer upload several city blocks worth of diagrams, and then an address appeared followed by a print out of instructions. She grabbed the print out, and stared into the camera.

"Who've you are," she said, "thanks."

_--- _

Tod and Tad laid Soames on a couch while Agent Blane planted a small vial in his desk. When the twins were done, they and Blane left allowing Soames to sleep off his high.

---

Kasumi stood naked in the only changing room in the compound. Like the other girls, she was forced to share the limited space with the men. One of the men around Kasumi's age walked in, his eyes wandering over her lithe body.

"Does my presence please you," she said.

"Uh-hunh," he said. "It does."

"I bet you would like to touch my breasts, or my fine curves."

"I-I would."

His lips trembled, as she grabbed his hands, and placed them on her exposed body. Allowing them to roam over like serpent that caught its prey. But, when he started to get excited, she bit his cheek and tore a big chunk of skin from his face. He pushed her off, and tended to his face. Anger swelled up within him.

"Bitch."

She licked the blood off her lips, and turned back to the mirror.

"Too rough for you," she said.

Kasumi could hear the man's foot falls becoming louder, and she shot a foot into his midsection. She then grasped onto the sink for leverage, and kicked him in the face.

He fell onto his back, and the sound of their scuffle drew the attention of several students. Kasumi simply walked by them with only her panties on.

---

Captain Rohrbach could hear the constant chatter over the CB about the fugitive Nightwing; so she switched her CB over to channel two.

"This is Charlie seven to Michael David."

_This is Michael David. Go ahead Charlie seven._

"We have a go on item four," she said, "I repeat a go on item four."

_Understood, Charlie seven._ _Michael David out._

---

Nightwing raised his head upon hearing a noise from the right. He drew the wing ding that he had placed back in his glove, and peeked to see what caused the noise. A bright light flashed down the hall way, and he quickly ducked his head back before being spotted. Two officers came down the hall with their hands resting on their fire arms. He exchanged the wing ding for a small, silver marble from his glove, and tossed it into the hallway. Allowing a moment for the smoke to thicken, he charged down the hall, and knocked over the two officers. By the time they could draw a bead on him, he had leaped out the window at the far end, and landed on a nearby roof.

He continued his brisk run until he came to the end of the roof where he slid down the fire escape to the street. A car pulled up, and the passenger side door swung open. He looked inside, and saw Bridget.

"Going somewhere?"

"You shouldn't be out here, Bridget."

"Say's you, Rickie," she said, "Now, get in, and we'll vamoose."

He got in, and crouched low in the seat as she peeled out.

"You okay?" she said.

"I'll be fine."

"I've been thinking about us, and the costume, and that other woman..."

"There is no other woman, Bridget," he said, "I tried to tell you that."

"Then who was the broad in purple?"

"An ex...no make that a mistake."

"_Some _mistake."

Nightwing looked at the smile on Bridget's face, and he placed his hand over hers.

"So, where does this leave us?"

"I-I don't know, honestly."

"Well, we will have time to figure that out later," he said, "for now we need to get back to my apartment."

"Won't that be dangerous?"

"I can't let the gear I have in there fall into the wrong hands," he said, "I don't really have much choice."

"_Fine_, but we'll do it my way."

---

Soames stirred in the couch that he had been laid in, and looked over his office. He felt diminished in some capacity, and he couldn't figure out how. He searched the drawers of his desk for his shot glass, and the whiskey he kept inside. Though, he rarely drank, this moment seemed like a good occasion to do so. He paced the room, but when he saw his reflection in the mirror above the fire place, he dropped his shot glass.

His complexion was pale, and his eyes were sunk in. He pulled the mirror off the wall in a fit of rage, and threw it at the wall.

"_What's _BEEN _DONE TO __**ME**_!"

Soames assistant Deloris came in after she heard the commotion, and saw her boss standing over broken glass. His face was twisted up with rage, and he eyed her with murderous intent.

"Mr. M-mayor?"

He didn't say a thing as he walked toward her. But, when he grabbed her wrist she could sense that he wasn't in his right mind.

"What _happened_ to me?"

"I-I don't know," she said, "I thought you went home."

"HOW could I gohome looking like _this_?"

The fear was evident in Deloris' eyes, and Soames let her go, and shoved her out of his office.

"I don't want to be disturbed!" he said, slamming the door behind him.

She stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell came over him; but, given his mood. She didn't want to bother asking.

---

Kasumi put her costume on, its form fitting design hugging every curve. One of the students handed her a katana that bore the calligraphic symbol of death. Sensei watched from above, and called her attention to him.

"Honorable death."

Kasumi acknowledged his comment with smile before she put on her mask.

---

Bridget parked the car in a back alley behind the apartment complex, and waited as Nightwing went upstairs to take care of his belongings. He packed everything he needed, and disposed of anything incriminating. Once all of that was done, he took one last look at his apartment before bidding it a silent good bye.

---

Captain Rorhbach and the S.C.U. gathered at the last known location of Nightwing, and split into teams of two to fan the alleys. While she believed it unlikely that he was still in the vicinity, she wasn't about to overlook anything.

A half an hour passed, and Sergeant Eric Dardan called out to her. She turned and saw he had one of the vigilante's grapnels in his hand.

"Let me have a look at that," she said.

She looked it over, quickly noticing no distinguishable marks, or even a serial number, which to trace it with. She handed the grapnel back to him.

"Come on, I don't think he's here."

"Do you think he's still in the city?" he asked.

"If he's smart," she said, "no."

---

Soames sat at his desk running his hands through his hair. He opened the drawer where he had his whiskey, and he saw a vial lying beside it. He picked it up, and a glimmer of memory made him toss the vial into the fire place where it ignited the nearly extinguished timbers.

He leaned back in his chair to let his mind wander with the hope that he could remember what happened last night; but, he could picture nothing from his shaky recollection.

"Damn it!" he said, "whoever did this will _pay."_

_--- _

Nightwing had Bridget stop the nightbird at the Gibson bridge, and he came around to the driver's side.

"From here on in, I go alone."

"You're goin' to leave me here, Rickie?"

"You're safer here, Bridget."

"What makes you so sure," she said.

"Simple," he said, "they don't know who I am, and they aren't aware of any allies I have in the city."

"So, that's it eh?"

"Sorry, but if I stayed in Bludhaven. I would place you and the other tenants in danger."

"And you think running like coward is going t' protect us?"

"_Who _says I'm running?"

"I-Isn't that what you are doing, Rickie?"

"No, I'm going to check something out."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll contact you," he said.

He closed the door, and drove off leaving her to walk back to the city limits.

_NEXT ISSUE: HARDBOILED_

_**NEVERMORE:**_

_If I try to be like him, who will be like me?_

_-Yiddish Proverb_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nightwing #18 "Hardboiled!"_

_ By Mick Edwards_

Dick had traveled miles out from Bludhaven, and stopped at a low rent hotel off the highway. After pulling into the driveway, he turned the nightbird off, and set his keys in the pocket of his jacket. Two men walked out from the hotel, both wearing immaculate black suits, and rayband shades. The one on the left had long black hair tied into a pony tail, and he was Caucasian; the other was an African American with a fro and mustache.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man on the left.

"I was hoping to stay at this fine establishment," said Dick.

"Who are you?" asked the man on the right.

"My name is Wilbur Johanson, and it's a pleasure to meet you boys."

"Sorry, Wilbur is it?"

"Yes indeed."

"Well, Wilbur this hotel is closed to the public."

"Why's that?"

"Because it just is," said the man on the right.

Dick eyed both of them, and then got back into his car, and pulled away.

---

Soames lie in bed sweating profusely. He ran a hand through his prickly, sandy brown hair, and grabbed the telephone where he immediately dialed Deloris' numbers. After two rings she answered.

"Deloris," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor?"

"I am not feeling well. I need you to cancel my appointments."

"I will get to it right away, sir."

He hung up the phone, and lay his head back. His whole body shivered.

---

Bridget walked back upstairs, and plopped down on her bed. She didn't want to open her almond eyes because of the tears that ran down her cheeks. A heart felt goodbye would have made her feel a bit better about him leaving, but instead, he left her near the city limits to walk all the way back. She was a fit girl, and the walk wasn't hard, but it was the rudeness of the act. Not to mention the danger of the criminals in the city. She wiped back her short black locks, and sighed.

She didn't understand what was going on with him, and she wasn't sure she cared anymore.

---

Kasumi dropped down over the security gate, which separated the Mayor's manor from the corrupted streets of Bludhaven. She pulled shurikens from her belt and hurled them at the patrolling guards before pressing forward. The security cameras whirred, as they scanned over the property.

She ducked low, and used the darkness to conceal her presence, as she made for the doorway. Once through she tossed several pellets on the floor, which let out a gas that put the guard dogs to sleep.

From there on in she crept quietly into where she expected Soames to be, only to find some one else waiting; a man taller then her with a thick build, a shaved head, and wearing leather.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man turned around with his hand on his belt. A silver nose ring connected to the diamond stud in his ear. On his bicep was a sword with wings tattoo, and he sported a goatee.

"Deathwing," he said.

Kasumi started to draw a dagger from her belt, but her foe tackled her to the ground before she could reach it. He slammed his forehead against the bridge of her nose, and wrapped his meaty hands around her throat. She could feel her lungs burn from the lack of air, and in desperation, she kicked him in the back three times. The fourth time, she bowled him over, but he managed to get to his feet before she did. He grabbed her by the back of her mask, and rammed her face into his knee several times until blood seeped through the nets that covered her eyes.

"Does that hurt, baby?" he asked.

"You tell _me_!" she said, grabbing his testicles with a hand claw slipped on.

He screamed in pain, and let go of her mask. She continued squeezing until he nearly passed out from the pain, but she kept slapping him across the face to keep him conscious.

"Talk," she said. "Where is Soames?"

He groaned in pain, and then uttered one word. "Ship."

"What ship?"

"Harbor," he said, pain lancing through his lower extremities. "The ship's called the Morrison."

"Good boy."

Kasumi let go, and kicked him the temple. He fell sideways landing on his face.

---

It was night fall, and Dick put on his black body suit with its blue bird insignia. He considered foregoing the extra layering, but considering he didn't know what awaited him; reason dictated otherwise. When he was ready, he checked over his equipment twice to be sure, and then made his way toward the hotel. He held a map in his right hand that listed a possible entrance to the sub-level below the hotel.

But, first he had to get past the guard detail in front, and odds were they weren't carrying pea shooters under their fine jackets, so he pulled a knockout gas pellet from a compartment in his glove; and snuck as close up as he could to toss it at them. By the time they took notice of it, the quick acting gas had them face down in the dirt.

Following the map, he surveyed the area beside the east side. There, he found an air grate, which he pulled off, and lowered a rope down. Making sure it was taut, he climbed down into the sub-levels beneath the hotel. On his left, he saw the FBI logo, and that made him all the more curious on what he would discover up ahead.

---

Soames woke up with a start, a damp towel on his forehead. He looked around the bedroom on his ship, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Next to him sat his bodyguard, Scarlet Jones. She took the towel from his forehead, and re-wet it before putting it back. Her wavy red hair hung down to her shoulders, which made her stand out it among all the women he had been with before. He placed his hand on her tanned cheek, which accentuated her Mexican heritage

"What would I do with out you, Scarlet?"

"You'd be dead," she said, "and I would still be working security detail for the former mayor."

"But, don't you just love the changes?"

"Yes," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

He pecked her on the lips before giving a firm embrace, and a slap on the ass. They were disturbed; however, by the Aryan looking Trigger Twins.

"What do you two _fucks_ want?"

"Is that anyone to talk to us, Soames?" asked Tad Trigger.

"I think he forgot his place," said Tod Trigger.

"I forgot nothing," said Soames, "I'm the Mayor."

"The Mayor, who answers to our boss," said Tad Trigger.

Tod Trigger walked toward Soames, and Scarlet. He grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her away from Soames, but he found himself hunched over in pain with her boot in his stomach.

"Don't _touch_ me!"

"You shouldn't have done that lady," said Tad Trigger.

Scarlet brought the back of her foot down on Tod's head, and spun around to confront Tad.

"Bring it on!"

Soames reached under his mattress, as Scarlet fought with Tad Trigger. He pulled out a forty-four magnum, and cocked back the hammer as he aimed it at Tad Trigger.

"Oh Tad," said Soames, "smile for me!"

Tad looked at Soames, only to take a slug right between the eyes. Tod screamed upon seeing his brother fall to the floor.

"Whose next?" asked Soames, as he looked down at Tod.

---

Kasumi sat still as the medic tended to her twice broken nose. Sensei walked up to her, and planted himself right next to her. The mat proved to be harsh comfort when placed on the hard concrete, but neither Sensei or student should their discomfort.

"How goes your mission?" he asked.

"I know where Soames is," she said.

"Why did you not go there immediately?"

"Because," she said, "I want to be at my best when I make him suffer."

"You should have killed him now," he said, "but, I will grant you this reprieve."

"Besides, it matters not when he dies."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"You are _welcome_, my daughter."

Sensei walked away, and Kasumi lowered her head.

---

Nightwing had tried several different corridors, but all of them ended up the same; dead ends. It took him a while to find a path that lead to a room where he found James Jesse in prison clothes, and eating dinner. James looked the same with mop of dirty blonde hair, and wild blue eyes. Before he could proceed to speak with the former Rogue, Agent Blane walked into the room. So, he placed a transmitter on the wall, and listened in to their conversation.

"How are you doing, James?"

"Fine, yeah," he said, "just fine."

"Good, I am hoping we can begin the second phase soon."

Blane snapped his fingers, and an agent walked in to remove the tray of food.

"I will have a shower prepared for you, and your clothes," said Blane, "I hope you won't disappoint me."

James watched Blane leave, and drew his legs in, and rocked back and forth on his cot.

Nightwing watched him, waiting to figure out his next move.

---

Scarlet wiped the blood from her lips, and kicked the corpse of Tad Trigger. She then walked over to Soames and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, and sat down his gun.

"I think it's time we settled this dispute with Agent Blane," he said, "call Red Claw."

"What do we need with your ex-wife?" she asked, "I can do any job you require."

"Like you love, I know Aleta won't fuck with me," said Soames, "now get her on the GODDAMN _phone_!"

"All right," said Scarlet, as she got up off the bed. "Jerk."

---

The medic looked at the black and blue swelling that distorted Kasumi's delicate Asian features. He swept back her long bangs, and put the face guard on, to which she expressed some discomfort. When he was finished, she snapped her fingers, and an apprentice brought in her clothes. He possessed homely features, and eyes filled with malice. As she reached out for her clothes, the boy made a sudden movement, and the medic stared in shock as Kasumi caught the boy's wrist, and in his hand was a knife that was inches from her heart. With a simple twist she broke his wrist.

"Try to kill me again," said Kasumi, "and I will _**kill **__you_!"

The boy nodded as she applied pressure to his broken wrist.

"Now, get out of here," said Kasumi, "and don't bother me again."

Once the boy left, she put on her uniform with only the medic around. He captured a brief peek at her backside before she pulled her pants up, and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Like the show?"

---

When the guards started to escort James Jesse from his cell, Nightwing made his move, and threw two stun darts into their necks leaving only himself and James.

"Come on, James," said Nightwing, "I'm going to take you out of here."

"Why?" asked James, "I -- kinda like it here."

"Trust me, this isn't a good place to be," said Nightwing, "and you are not where you belong."

"Yo-you're trying to put me back there!" he said, stumbling back. "I'm not going back there!"

"Back where?" asked Nightwing.

Before James could answer, Nightwing was struck from behind, causing him to collapse to the ground. James stared at Nightwing's assailant with fear in his eyes.

_NEXT ISSUE: Dick Grayson: Fugitive_

_**NEVERMORE:** When a man is on the run with everything to lose, and his back turned to his friends; he deserves no comfort._

_-Uncredited_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nightwing #19 "Dick Grayson: Fugitive"_

_ Written By Mick Edwards_

Slowly, but surely Nightwing awoke, and took in the room around him. A massively framed man stood in the far corner, his golden locks hung down loosely giving him an almost girlish appearance. To the right was a desk where Agent Cisco Blaine sat, and in his hands he held one of Nightwing's escrima sticks.

"You know, you should really reveal where you get this equipment from," he said.

Nightwing tried to lean forward, but some one twice as strong pulled him back into the seat. He could feel large fingers grab his long black locks, and jerk his head back to look Agent Blaine in the eyes.

"I see you have your own grunts," said Nightwing, "what are they on; Venom?"

Agent Blaine got off the table and crouched within eye level of him; he pointed to the brute in the far corner.

"What do you think?"

"I think I made a mistake helping you bring down Blockbuster."

Agent Blaine stood up and nodded to the man holding Nightwing in the chair. Almost immediately he began to feel pressure on his shoulders, which caused him to grit his teeth. The large brute tightened his grip, and Nightwing screamed out.

"Seems you don't have the pain tolerance of the bat," said Blaine, "which is a shame because I had hoped to prolong this."

The moment the pain in his shoulders ceased, Nightwing used the wing ding in his hand to start cutting the ropes binding his hands. He looked Blaine in the eyes, sweat beading down his brow.

"Tell me something Blaine," said Nightwing, "what is you really want for the 'haven?"

"Total emancipation from the criminal element," said Blaine, "we want to control the drug trade, and the rackets that organized crime has in their possession in order to bury them. And vigilantes like you and nuts like Blockbuster make that difficult."

"So, that's where Soames comes in," said Nightwing, "he's your way in."

"Yes, but he's not so easily controlled. Either way you won't be much of a problem anymore."

Agent Blaine bent down and cut the ropes binding Nightwing's feet, while the hulking goon behind him tore the ropes that bound his hands.

"You're letting me go?" asked Nightwing.

"We have all we need," said Blaine, "tell Oracle it was nice meeting her."

Nightwing's face darkened, and he leapt at Blaine only to be caught by his collar and slammed into the floor, hard.

"I guess there's a lot of fight in you, but we won't have to worry about you anymore," said Blaine, as Nightwing started to black out.

---

Scarlet peeked through the curtain making sure that no one would bother Dudley while he was sleeping off the effects of whatever drug Agent Blaine gave him. And as she turned to look at him she noticed that he was not so peaked as he was the day before. A knock on the cabin door took her attention, and she pulled out the 44 magnum that Dudley gave her, and pulled the door back to create a small slit like opening for her to look out.

Outside stood a black haired Amazon with a white streak on her front bangs. She looked down at Scarlet and bent down. Scarlet's eyes widen as she took in the size of Dudley's ex-wife.

"Is Dudley here?" asked Aleta.

"Yeah, and you must be Aleta," said Scarlet.

"Yes."

"Come in," she said, taking a step back to allow larger woman inside.

"I see you keep a, how do you say it, hospitable home," said Aleta, as she looked over the dirty dishes, and bottles of whine all over the place.

"You can do better?" asked Scarlet.

"I am better," said Aleta, as she shoved her coat into Scarlet's gut, and went about cleaning up the place.

Scarlet looked at the coat, which smelled of cinnamon and threw it on the floor.

"What the fuck, bitch," said Scarlet, "I'm not your maid."

Aleta turned to Scarlet and the muscles in her jaw tightened.

"Do you have a problem with me?" asked Aleta, "because we can surely settle this."

"Yes, I do."

The dirty dishes hit Scarlet in the face so fast that she had no time to react, and when she started to fall backwards; Aleta grabbed the front of her shirt.

"I think you are a nuisance," she said, "and I don't tolerate nuisances."

"Enough, Aleta!"

Both turned to see Dudley standing at the foot of the staircase in his pajama bottoms. He walked over to the two bickering women, and placed a hand on Aleta's shoulder.

"Let her go."

Her grip loosened, and Scarlet fell to the floor coughing. She turned to Dudley, and examined his face.

"What happened to you?" she asked, "who did this to you?"

"Some one I thought I could manipulate," he said, and took hold of her hands. "but looks like I was the patsy."

"So, what will you do now?"

"I need to buy time until I am recovered, I have left the deputy mayor in charge."

He stepped away from her, and helped Scarlet up, "but until I am recovered, we make plans; we strategize, and find out what Agent Blaine is really up to, and then we turn the tables on him."

Scarlet looked at Aleta, and Aleta looked at Dudley who held Scarlet up.

"Can you two get along until then?"

Aleta nodded her head, and went to get a broom to clean up the mess. Dudley helped Scarlet to the couch in the living room, and laid her down.

"Rest here for bit, I'll be needing you soon."

"Whatever you say, Dudley."

After he left, she looked to Aleta, and her eyes narrowed.

---

Nightwing awoke inside of the nightbird; the seat was popped back, and he was parked outside of Metropolis city limits. He raised the seat up, and saw the sign, which had Superman on it, and his eyes widen behind the nightvision lens of his domino mask. Pressing a stud on the nightbird's dash revealed a computer link up that brought him in direct contact with Oracle.

"Oracle, are you there?"

For several moments her voice didn't come on the other end, and he started to worry. But, then he finally heard a wisp of her talking to some one before she answered.

_I read you, Nightwing. I just spoke with Agent Blaine. Bludhaven is being taken care of, and as an act of mercy he let you go. _

"Did you have something to do with this?" he asked, rubbing his brow. "Your old connections to the squad by chance."

_Maybe. The thing is Nightwing is that I believe Blaine is on the up and up. I honestly believe he will save Bludhaven. And if it works out, we won't have to watch friends get killed while being mocked by the media as nothing, but vigilantes. Every day we have friends defending the people from the worst of the worst; but, the price is too great. If the FBI and the police--_

"--ENOUGH!" he said; his face started to turn red as he was losing his temper. "This won't work, Oracle. It never works. The Special Crimes Unit never worked in Gotham, and Metropolis. So, there is no way this will work."

_You're being too cynical, and you are starting to sound like **him.**_

"Am I?" he asked, and looked into the rear view mirror. "I think I am being realistic. The police, and FBI have better things to do then be killed by the psychotics we deal with. They don't have the training, or the right experience to handle the situations we are up against."

_You could give them that training, Nightwing. So could he if he wasn't so stubborn._

"Sorry, Oracle, but I think you are way more optimistic than I am."

_Whatever you do, Man Wonder... don't go back to Bludhaven... they have a warrant out for your arrest, and they have a sample of your blood to run through their system should you get caught._

Nightwing slapped the steering wheel and looked out the window where he saw a streak of red and blue fly by. He then started the car up.

"Bye Oracle," he said.

And then drove off in the other direction away from Metropolis.

---

Deputy Mayor Kristian Sharp stood in his office looking at the reports of the concessions the mayor's office has had to make to gain the FBI's backing. He signed several papers that ratified the funding of a stronger police force that would be bolstered by shock troops provided by the FBI's Crime Prevention Squad. All that was required now was for it to signed by Mayor Soames. Since the city legislature had already approved it, there was no doubt the law would be passed quickly. But, as Kristian sat down the last paper, a blade punctured through his adam's apple, and then it was turned to where it cut clean through the arteries on the right side of his neck. His blood spurted in geysers as he was shoved to the floor by the assassin Kasumi.

She felt along the papers on the desk, unable to read them due to her blindness; but, she could make out the sound of the answering machine beeping. Gliding her hand along the phone she pressed the button, and listened to the tape wind back.

"Hey Kristian, this is Soames; I'm down and out with a flu of some sort, so I won't be back into work for a while. If you need to get in touch with me, you can call 324-7168, extension 2. See you when I get back."

After the tape stopped, and rewound, the door creaked open, and Kasumi fled out the window as the secretary walked in to see Sharp's dead body.

---

The nightbird pulled up into a gas station just six miles away from the Eastern State penitentiary. Dick got out wearing some fresh clothes, and went inside of the station to pay for his gas. When he came out he had three two gallon jugs of water, and a nurtigrain bar that he put in the back. He then took the cap off the gas tank, and stuck the nozzle in to fill up his tank. With his back leaned against the car, he started thinking about the war games that Soames and Blaine are playing. How the people they are claiming to protect will be put in harm's way; and how his visit to Eastern State will be his second clash with the devil named, Blockbuster.

_NEXT ISSUE: THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND_

_**NEVERMORE:**_

_Faster, and faster the world slips away from me; hope becomes an elusive thing, and I look to the shadows for they embrace me. I've become lost within my own misery._

_"Lost Within"_

_By Mick Edwards_


End file.
